Sadness in my eyes
by AxHopelesslyxHopefulxSoul
Summary: "Father, whoever you are please help." I prayed, but there was no answer.


**I do not own PJO.**

**Sadness in my eyes**

I looked forward and saw a number of monsters charging forward, I was terrified but it didn't matter. I had to fight, I lunged at a dracaena, my sword made contact with its side and it exploded into golden dust, I fought for what felt like weeks until I was too tired to continue. I fell to the ground, the battle was still raging on, but there was nothing I could do.

_Father, whoever you are please help._ I prayed, but there was no answer.

I heard yelling but I couldn't understand the words, I rested for a moment but there was a force pushing me back into battle. I stood to see the sun begin to rise, signaling the beginning of a new day, it was rumored that the Titan Army would retreat soon, I began to fight again, my arms began to swell, and I was bleeding in various places. There was no one to help me, I was alone, as I have always been, I looked to the sky for a moment before another attack came.

A hellhound the size of a minivan smashed into me, I tried to hit it but its claws racked down my skin, I screamed in pain, but there was no one to help me, I saw the boy, the son of Poseidon running towards me, I continued to fight, the beast gave one final snarl before clawing me yet again. The boy was here now, he killed the monster with his sword and turned to me.

"You can do it!" he yelled to me, but the darkness was already closing in on me, I gave one final breath before giving into the darkness.

Apollo's POV

We were currently fighting Typhon, it was serving to be difficult, and all of a sudden I felt pain in my heart,

_Father whoever you are please help._ A voice said in my mind, I looked around to see all the gods fighting to the best of their ability, than all of a sudden Poseidon came out of the sea with an army of Cyclops, they chained Typhon and sent him through the water to Tartarus. I looked around again to see the gods transporting to Olympus, our children were currently defending our home.

Once we arrived we saw Percy Jackson with some of his friends standing with the body of Luke Castilian, he looked saddened, he requested a shroud for Luke before walking off towards the bodies of the dead. I curiously followed, he stopped by the body of a girl who had claw marks running down her entire body, she was dead though, so why was he so interested in her?

"Who's this?" I asked, Percy turned to me with a sad look in his eyes,

"Circe." He stated simply, I looked the girl over,

"How did she die?" I asked, he frowned,

"She fought bravely, she was one of the few who refused to stop. At one point she passed out from exhaustion, I was sent to retrieve her but she stood up and began to fight again. Another monster focused on me, after it was dead I turned to see her losing a fight to a hellhound, I tried to run to her but I was too slow." He looked generally sad,

"Who was her parent?" I asked and his face became grave,

"Undetermined." He stated, I looked at the girl. Than something caught my attention, I reached down to her neck and pulled out a pendant, it was of the sun. I gave this to a woman I thought I loved, and she said she gave it to her daughter. She died a few years after giving my daughter the necklace. I looked down at my daughter, then I remembered the voice. It was her, she was praying for my help but I didn't give it. I snapped my fingers and my symbol appeared above her head.

Percy looked at me before standing up and walking away. When the shrouds were burned there were people talking about those who had died, but no one talked of Circe, she had my shroud over her body but no one seemed to notice, but I saw that Percy's eyes never left her shroud, when her body was burned no tears were shed.

An amazing hero has died, but no one would even remember her name, and it was all because of me.

**I know this was not how the story occurred, but I wanted to show that Percy wasn't able to save everyone, and that he was upset due to the fact he couldn't save one girl he was focused on protecting.**


End file.
